Tails Doll, King of Nightmares!
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Dark times are happening in Sonic's world as Tails Doll is back in town...looking for power and revenge! Can Sonic, Tails, Amy and the gang stop the crazed toy doll before he does something that could spell disaster for the world!
1. Prologue

There is Nowhere to Hide : Enter Tails Doll  
  
Disclaimer : I Do Not Own ANYTHING! That Is From Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Metal Sonic walked along a corridor of Dr. Eggman's hidden base. It was located deep in the Amazon Rainforest. Metal Sonic was still on the darkside, even after the Sonic Heroes SAGA. He came to a door and typed in a code on the access panel on the right hand side of it. The door opened and Metal entered a large laboratory. There were many machines in the room that hummed continuously. Wires were scattered across the floor too. Metal approached another door, and entered it. Metal Knuckles sat in there. He had been upgraded by Eggman several month ago. He had a large spiky claw and a chainsaw as his new weapons and he had rocket boosters attached to his back. His head was pretty much the same as the same with his legs and feet, only his legs now had singular spikes coming out of them. "Greetings Metal Knuckles" said Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles nodded. Eggman had taken away MK's speech for some odd reason.  
  
For two hours, the two robots when into a combat battle of skill. And the end, Metal Knuckles was the victor. As the two fixed themselves, the metal door was blasted open and a blaze of smoke filled to the room. As Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles stared into the thick smoke, a silhouette of a figure appeared. The two robots gasped when the figure revealed itself. "No! Not you!" cried Metal Sonic. The figure's stitched up mouth turned into a smile. "I am more superior then you two put together!" said the figure "Time for you to meet your fate!". The figure's strange jewel above his head fired a laserbeam at them. The floor suddenly collapsed and the two robots were sucked into a purple vortex and disappeared from sight. The floor returned to normal. The figure then approched a photo of Sonic the Hedgehog. "My next target will be a difficult one to catch...but I will destroy him and rule the world...hahahahaha!" laughed the figure, and he slashed the photo to pieces, using a sharp spike from his left hand. 


	2. Chapter 1 : A Old Enemy Returns!

Chapter 1 : A Old Enemy Returns 

The sun shone brightly down on Station Square. Amy Rose sat by the window of her apartment, sipping from a mug that had coffee in it. It had been two years since the Sonic Heroes adventure and Amy had changed a little bit. Her short pink hair had grown down to her shoulders, her arms and legs were longer, but she still wore the same red dress and hairband. Her hammer was the same, except she had placed spikes on the flat parts of the hammer. She was thinking of when she first met her hero, when a loud noise of a horn from a car interrupted her thoughts. "Keep it down!" she shrieked and seized a flowerpot from the table next the tv set and lobbed it out the window. It smashed on the pavement below. There was a knock on the door and Amy placed her mug on the table and walked over to the door. She opened it and standing in the doorway, was her friend, Miles Prower, also known as Tails. Over the months Amy had grown feelings for the fox, even though he was younger than her. Tails was the same height as Amy now, and his two bushy tails had grown the much longer.

"Hi Amy, I came to collect the watch you wanted me to fix" said Tails.

"Oh yeah! Come in Tails..." said Amy, who was blushing.

Tails entered the apartment, but he then got his tails caught in the door. As he opened the door and examined his crooked tails, Amy opened up a chest and started throwing things out of it. Tails stood behind her and watched many things fly out and land somewhere in the room. He caught a photo and looked at it. There was a chubby pink hedgehog in the photo with massive glases and buck teeth. Tails placed it on the armchair next to him and edged away. Amy found the watch and handed it to Tails. Tails looked at it. He turned to Amy. "I'll be able to fix this in about...5 seconds?" said Tails. "Okay" said Amy smiling. Tails headed for the door and Amy rushed over and opened it for him. "Bye Tails...oh and look out for the Banana Slip!" said Amy.

TO LATE!!!!

Amy heard Tails falling down the seven flight of stairs. "Poor fox" said Amy.

In the Mystic Ruins, Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega had taken control of the base Rouge the Bat found them in. Shadow stood on a rock outside the base and looked at the mountains in the distance. "Who am I....and what was my life like before...." Shadow said to himself. Just then he heard gun fire from inside the base. He skated down the hill and burst into the base. There were machines destoryed and wires hanging from the ceiling, but there was no sign of Omega anywhere. "Omega?" called Shadow looking around. Then a figure appeared in the shadows and Shadow whirled round to face the intruder. "Who are you?" asked Shadow. "Isn't the real question..." replied the figure "Who...are...you?". Shadow frowned and then spindashed forward. The figure suddenly grew a chainball and swung it at the spinning black ball. Shadow was hit and flung against the wall. Shadow sank to the floor. "Now Ultimate Lifeform...surrender!" said the figure and the jewel above it's head glowed. Shadow's eyes turned bright blue and he then disappeared into thin air. The figure then was engulfed in a bright light and he changed shape.

Just then, Sonic the Hedgehog came spinning into the base. "Shadow! Where are you!?" he cried. "I have absorbed his powers..." said the figure. Sonic looked at him. "Show yourself and let me see who you are!" commanded Sonic. "Very well" said the figure and came out of the shadows into the light. Sonic gasped. "No! It can't be..." he said. The figure was....Tails Doll!!!!!

Tails Doll was a doll created by Eggman to battle Tails, but he was defeated. Tails Doll looked very different form his normal freaky form. His orange fabric was ripped and decayed. His left arm was hanging to his body by a thread. The jewel above Tails Doll's head was now a round spiked jewel, connected to a thin metal wire. His eyes had become bigger and his pupils were so small, they were hardly visible! His stitched mouth was replaced with a freaky grin. He still floated too. Sonic noticed the tip of one of his tails was ripped off. Tails Doll laughed hysterically. "My plan is in motion, now that I have absorbed Omega and Shadow, I will go after the others" he laughed triumphantly. His jewel then glowed and Sonic felt as if his soul had left him. Tails Doll laughed madly. "I have absorbed your power of Super Speed" explained the doll "Now I can go as fast as you!". Tails Doll then burst out of the base and disappeared. Sonic had to find his friends and warn them!

TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. Chapter 2 : The Powers Within

Part 2 : The Powers Within 

Sonic and Tails stood at a table which had a notepad on it. After Tails Doll had left, Sonic headed straight for Tails house and told him the full story. "Okay!" said Tails "I've constructed a diagram of named lifeforms and there superb abilities". Sonic stared at him dumbstruck. "Meaning?" asked Sonic. "I've written a list of our friends and what abilities they have" explained Tails.

He gave Sonic the notepad and Sonic read it. It said:

Sonic : Super Speed

Tails : Flight

Knuckles : Super Strength

Shadow : Chaos Control, Super Speed

Rouge : Flight and Super Kicks

Omega : Can use over 50 weapons at once

Amy : Lovely Kiss Attack, Tracking Ability (?)

Cream : Flight, Healing Ability

Big : Fishing Skills, Swimming

Espio : Invisibility

Charmy : Stinging Attacks which can poison people

Vector : Can breath fire and has acrobatic skills

"We've got to find these lot" said Sonic "And fast!". Tails nodded. "I'll go to Floating Island and warn Knuckles" said Sonic "You go and find the Chaotix Team!". Tails jumped into the Tornado, started up the engine and flew towards Station Square's harbour. Sonic kicked off and sped off to the Floating Island.

Meanwhile, in the Mystic Ruins, Big the Cat was fishing peacefully in by Lake Guwajki. Froggy was sitting by his side, croaking happily. The Big's rod caught hold of something. "Froggy, I caught something" cried Big. He gave a powerful tug, but the catch did not come. Then there was such a force from the rod, Big was flung off the bank and pulled through the water. Froggy croaked madly as Big disappeared under the layer of water. Then the frog spotted the poor cat floundering in the deepest part of the lake. Big kept being pulled underwater and back up again. "FROGGY!" cried Big and then he was gone...

At the same time, on the Floating Island, Sonic was telling Knuckles about Tails Doll. Knuckles stood by one of the pillars of the Master Emerald Shrine, listening to every detail. "So you're saying Tails Doll can absorb people and take their powers..." said Knuckles. Sonic nodded. "I'd better get ready to fight, just in case Tails Doll...uh-oh!" began Knuckles, but his voiced was drowned out by a gigantic splash of water. Tails Doll appeared in front of Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles gulped at Tails Doll new form. Sonic noticed the doll's small white ears and beocme large wide ears with orange outlines and white insides. "Guardian of the Master Emerald, surrender your super strength, or someone will be hurt!" ordered Tails Doll. "Not on your life T-Doll!"

"T-Doll! I like that name!" cried Tails Doll, as his white chest split in two and a army of homing missiles rocketed out and headed for the echidna. Knuckles dived and dodged the missiles as they came at him. Knuckles crushed several of them with his knuckled fists, but the missiles continued to attack him. Sonic spunup a tree and kicked one of the missiles down.

Eventually, Knuckles was knocked out. Sonic went to help him but was flung off the island by Tails Doll's chainball. Sonic landed in the ocean and had to paddle to shore. Tails Doll stood above Knuckles and smirked. His jewel flashed and Knuckles was gone! Tails Doll was now super strong and tested his power on the Master Emerald. He smashed it to pieces with his soft fist. He then hovered away to find his next victim. The Floating Island slowly fell to the ocean and it disappeared underwater!

Tails wasn't quick enough to reach the Chaotix Team and they were easily absorbed by Tails Doll. Tails spotted his stitched nemesis speeding down the harbour. Tails put the Tornado in full speed and it chased after Tails Doll. Tails Doll saw Tails flying after him and he turned around and launched a gigantic missile at the plane. Tails moved the Tornado and the missile crashed into a hotdog stand. Tails then got a axe out of the plane and swung at Tails Doll. The toy's head came flying off and it tumbled into the water. The body fell limp on the stone ground. Tails landed the plane and hurried over to the body. He picked it up and was about to toss it into the sea, when it suddenly came to life and started strangeling the poor fox. As the two wrestled, they fell into the water and continued their fight. Then the body unleashed it's grip and it swam away, after it's head. As Tails looked up, he felt himself suffocating. Then a hand reached in through the water and pulled Tails back up.

Tails found himself lying in Amy's apartment, wrapped up in a towel. "How are you feeling Tails?" asked Amy looking at him. "Like a wet piece of rubbish!" Tails descirbed. Amy chuckled, and a deep shade of red formed across her cheeks. Tails failed to notice this. Amy sat down beside Tails. "Um...Tails..." said Amy. Tails looked at her. "Yes?" asked Tails. Amy then suddenly moved in close and her lips met Tails's. Tails was bewildered, then he relaxed.

Amy and Tails were offically boyfriend and girlfriend!!!

Will Tails Doll get the capture the rest of the Sonic Team?

Will Amy and Tails be more then boyfriend and girlfriend?

Will Eggman quit his career and start cleaning toilets?

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
